Estranha Fic
by ANBUnda
Summary: Um clássico do Yaoi Trash! Com direito a orgia gay, personagens totalmente OOC e ausência absoluta de plot! E por incrível que pareça, há quem reclame que a ripagem é humilhante!
1. Espermas voadores!

**Estranha Fic! **

Autora: Misuri-chan

Link da fic original: Está nos nossos favoritos

Riparam esse capítulo: Cachinhos Dourados, Pinóquio, Lenhador e Chapeuzinho Vermelho.

**Capítulo 1 – A descoberta do Trash **

**Cachinhos dourados: Bem, esse é nossa primeira aparição na ANBUnda, e eu estou tão ansiosa! Ouvi falar que a organização já conquistou fãs! **

**Pinóquio: Eu só quero ser um menino de verdade :/ # nariz cresce dois metros # Ok! Confesso... Quero ripar trashs do fandom também! 8D **

-----

Resumo:

Minha primeira fic, que foi começada no Nyah! só que acho que vou ter que terminar ela aqui. **(Lenhador: Por que, foi expulsa de lá? Também com uma porcaria dessas...)  
**Reviews são sempre bem vindos...**(Lenhador: Vai esperando... Essa birosca não tem nenhum review. Nenhum! O.o)**  
Avisos: Conteúdo Adulto: Contém cenas de sexo yaoi u.u' Contém violação quem num gostar... **(Pinóquio: E "Violação" está relacionada a todo tipo possível de violência, em especial contra a gramática!) (Lenhador: Violação sexual, gramatical, contra as Leis da Física e da Literatura, violação do bom senso...)**

**----**

Dois anos haviam se passado que Sasuke havia ido se aliar a Orochimaru.**(Chapeuzinho: Sempre o Otirra! BP)**   
Naruto estava deitado em sua cama, se lembrando de seu velho amigo, se perguntando onde ele estaria, se estaria bem e se prometendo, mais uma vez, que iria encontrar seu amigo. **(Cachinhos: Se, se, se, se, parece cantiga de cigarra!)**  
Naruto resolveu dormir, e disse para si mesmo: Sinto que amanhã terei uma grande surpresa. (**Pinóquio: Tomara que ele esteja errado! Tenho medo dessas surpresas!) (Lenhador: Imagino o tipo... Pensando bem, não quero imaginar... ) **

Enquanto isso, longe dali, um certo garoto de cabelos negros, e olhos tristes pensavam: **(Cachinhos: Os olhos sentaram, puseram a mãozinha no queixo e pensaram! Que cena linda) **

Como estaria o time 7 sem ele? Como eles estariam depois de tanto tempo? **(Pinóquio: Secos! No cio! Desesperados!) (Lenhador: Tudo bem, eles comem uns aos outros para suprirem sua falta, e também arrumaram um clone substituto e mais um ANBU gostoso) **

E Naruto? Com aqueles lindos olhos azuis?

Sasuke se senta derrepente **(Cachinhos: Começamos bem na ortografia!)** na cama e diz: Eu não pensei isso! **(Pinóquio: Meu caro Sasuke, sei seu suplício de estar nessa fic, mas lamento informar que sim) (Chapeuzinho: Não, a autora tosca dessa coisa pensou)**  
Naruto é um amigo, é um homem, eu não posso nutrir nenhum sentimento além de amizade por ele.

E com esse pensamento logo adormece. **(Cachinhos: Johnny Depp tem idade pra ser meu pai, não quer ser meu amigo e não quer me conhecer! # Adormece #) (Lenhador: Trashs com Yaoi seguem o mesmo padrão: Um pensa no outro ao mesmo tempo, aí um deles pensa na bundinha linda do outro, depois se assusta e diz que não pode ter pensado aquilo, que os dois são homens e blá, blá, blá. Em seguida entra em coma e tem sonhos libidinosos com a bundinha)**  
O dia amanhece cheio de nuvens no céu azul. **(Pinóquio: "...Pombas brancas defecavam na cabeça dos bois e corvos pretos gritavam aho-aho-aho") **

O despertador de Naruto desperta,**(Lenhador: "... E sai da Matrix")(Cachinhos: Estranho seria se ele começasse a dançar pelo quarto)** e ele acorda, olha assustado para o relógio para ver que horas são.

Se desespera ao ver que já são quase 9 horas da manhã.   
Naruto dá um pulo de sua cama, gritando: Oh Não! Eu combinei com o sombrancelhudo de me encontrar com ele às 9:30, já são quase 9 e eu ainda nem tomei banho,**(Pinóquio: Vamos ensinar o Naruto a regular o despertador, e a Misuri a escrever uma fanfic!)** ele entra no chuveiro desesperado, lavou seus cabelos loiros, e se ensaboou rapidamente, se vestiu e tomou um rápido café.**(Cachinhos: Sair de casa todo ensaboado é a nova moda em Konoha! (Y)) (Chapeuzinho: Não quer colocar mais detalhes dispensáveis? BD) **

Ao chegar no portão de Konoha, Lee e Gaara já estavam esperando Naruto.

Lee foi o primeiro a se manifestar dizendo:  
Naruto-kun porque se atrasou? Esqueceu que hoje iremos atrás do Sasuke?

O Naruto sempre atrasa Lee – foi a vez de Gaara se manifestar.

O que é que você está fazendo aqui Gaara? **(Cachinhos: Quanta delicadeza pra dizer 'oi' a um velho amigo!) (Pinóquio: "... volta pro inferno! Satan!") (Lenhador: Isso são modos de se falar com seu amante? Ò.Ó) **

No entanto quem respondeu foi o Lee.  
Naruto-kun o Gaara-kun está aqui a pedido da Tsunade-Sama que não agüenta mais os fracassos nas missões de resgate do Sasuke, ele veio pra nos ajudar. **(Cachinhos: # Risos # Quando foi que os ninjas de Konoha se transformaram em inúteis?) (Chapeuzinho: Eles tentam resgatar a donzela toda semana, claro!) **

Naruto da uma olhada desconfiada pro Gaara e diz:

Bem... Então vamos logo, estou com um pressentimento que algo vai ser diferente. **(Pinóquio: Fic lotada de Nostradamus, Mães-Dinás e afins!) (Chapeuzinho: E começaram os pressentimentos! Será que a Misuri conhece a Ida?) (Lenhador: Estou com o pressentimento de que vai rolar orgia gay Trash...) **

Lee e Gaara se entreolham cúmplices de alguma coisa que Naruto desconhecia... **(Lenhador: Ih, já começou!) (Chapeuzinho: #Vai brincar de médico com o Pinóquio#) **

Naruto olhou apreensivo para os dois, pensando que podia ter ocorrido algo entre eles, afinal, eles estavam muito estranhos, mais logo abandonou aquela idéia e voltou a se concentrar na missão.

Horas depois, eles haviam chegado no país dos arrozais, e estavam procurando a vila oculta do Som, por era lá que Sasuke estava escondido. **(Cachinhos: Que gozado... todo mundo sabe onde ele está 'escondido') (Lenhador: Mas quem não sabe onde ele está escondido? Até o Time Konohamaru já sabe!) **

Naruto, não via a hora de reencontrar seu velho amigo, alguma coisa em seu peito, lhe dizia que dessa vez, eles iriam conseguir trazer Sasuke de volta. **(Pinóquio: Raios! Abra uma tenda e vá ler a sorte, Walter Mercado!) (Chapeuzinho: No peito, é? Sei...) **

Enquanto isso no esconderijo de Orochimaru, Sasuke que já havia cumprido sua vingança**(Lenhador: Mais um fenômeno do Trash: Os problemas e conflitos pessoais são resolvidos magicamente. Sasuke matou Itachi e a criatura nem se digna a escrever o nome dele)**, agora não sabia o que deveria fazer, se vencia seu orgulho e voltava pra Konoha, pra perto de Naruto...

Ou se continuava sendo subordinado de Orochimaru**(Chapeuzinho: Orochimaru, aquele que você matou e que está possuindo o Kabuto?) **, enquanto pensava, sentia que algo estava prestes a mudar em sua rotina. **(Cachinhos: E eu estou sentindo que leremos coisas assustadoras por aqui...) **

Vamos parar pra descansar um pouco Sombrancelhudo – Disse Naruto** (Chapeuzinho: Olha, um M perdido!) **

Hai

Naruto se deita no chão e fecha os olhos. **(Pinóquio: Como se trata de Naruto, imagino que ele até já dormiu né?) (Lenhador: E Gaara e Lee colocam flores na lápide e choram como viúvas) **

Lee se vira para Gaara e diz: **(Lenhador: Vamos transar? D) **

Gaara-kun vamos ali procurar um pouco de água? O Naruto-kun pode ficar descansando ai.

Gaara lança um olhar frio para Lee e diz:

Então o que estamos esperando? **(Cachinhos: Ui! Assanhada a menina!) (Chapeuzinho: Se joga, Beesha!)** Quanto mais rápido terminarmos essa missão, mais rápido voltaremos pra casa. **(Pinóquio: O que tem a ver 'terminar a missão' com 'encontrar água'?) **

Gaara lança uma olhada rápida pra Naruto que já está cochilando, e segue na direção de Lee.

Eles logo encontram um pequeno riacho de águas cristalinas, que têm alguns peixes. **(Cachinhos: "... num lugar que tinha algumas árvores")(Pinóquio: Nossa! Detalhe importantíssimo esse!) **

Olhe Gaara-kun, poderemos pegar alguns peixes pra podermos matar a fome. **(Pinóquio: Garoto esperto esse Lee!) (Chapeuzinho: Não, peguem peixes para dançarem Salsa!) **

Gaara somente lança um olhar pra Lee e se senta na beira do rio.

Lee se senta ao lado de Gaara e diz:

Gaara-kun o que está acontecendo? Você está estranho... Está muito quieto... Já se esqueceu de tudo que aconteceu ontem? **(Cachinhos: Quero sair daqui antes que ele resolva lembrar!) (Lenhador: "Já se esqueceu que eu te comi ontem à noite:'O") **

Gaara levanta o olhar pra Lee e diz:

Estou normal, não sei do que você está falando, não aconteceu absolutamente nada ontem. **(Cachinhos # Suspira aliviada#) (Lenhador: A Beesha é amnésica!) **

Gaara sabe muito bem do que Lee está falando, só que ele não está seguro, está com medo de que descubram o que fizeram...**(Pinóquio: Quem disse isso? Walter Mercado? Sônia Abrão? A autora passou a narrar no tempo presente?) (Lenhador: Foi o Narrador da Sessão da Tarde! \o\) **

FLASHBACK **(Cachinhos # Prepara a pipoca # Vai começar a baixaria!) (Lenhador: Mais um recurso do Trash: Mini-Flashback gigante) (Chapeuzinho: Quem é a idiota que fica sinalizando FLASHBACK? Ah, a autora disso. BP) **

Gaara está tentando se esconder da chuva, pensando: Maldita hora em que essa Hokage me chamou, tinha que estar chovendo tanto? **(Pinóquio: Gaara, o Kazekage da Areia, está desabrigado e indo resolver uma missão chulé... # Começa a serrar as pernas #) (Chapeuzinho: E por que a areia não o protege?) **

Ele acidentalmente tromba com alguém, ele olha para ver em quem trombou e da de cara com Lee desmaiado no chão... **(Cachinhos: # Anota no caderninho: nunca sair de casa quando Gaara - A Montanha Humana - estiver solto #) **

Gaara diz sussurrando: Tem hora que essa areia que me protege exagera... **(Pinóquio: Imagina! Pessoas desmaiam o tempo todo pela rua!) (Chapeuzinho: A mesma areia que te deixou tomando chuva? Certo) **

Gaara se abaixa pra perto de Lee, da uns tapinhas em seu rosto dizendo: Ei... Lee... Acorde... Acorde...

Lee lentamente começa a abrir os olhos, ele está com os olhos meio embaçados, e está meio zonzo, não consegue reconhecer imediatamente o ruivo que se encontra parado à sua frente. **(Cachinhos: Estou tentando imaginar a profundidade dessa trombada.) (Lenhador: Ele trombou com alguém ou caiu de um penhasco? O.o) **

Gaara-kun?

Shiii – Gaara faz com a boca **(Pinóquio: Faz o quê? O.O) (Lenhador: Nossa, a baixaria já começou na rua! #Pega pipoca e refrigerante#)** - Não fale nada, você trombou comigo, e meu escudo de areia te nocauteou... **(Cachinhos: 'Malz aê colega, te fiz comer poeira sacou?')**Me desculpe...

Gaara estende a mão para ajudar Lee a se levantar, Lee segura e se levanta.

Lee olha bem pra Gaara e diz:

Nossa, você está com uma aparência horrível, todo molhado, e com cara de fome, vamos lá em casa, vamos cuidar de você! **(Pinóquio: Agora Gaara é um mendigo faminto!) (Cachinhos: 'vamos cuidar', Lee é um lunático de dupla personalidade! Daqui a pouco ele vai chamar o Gaara de 'meu precioso') (Lenhador: Que nada, Cachinhos, o Lee chamou o Gai para um Ménage!). **

Ei... Quem acabou de desmaiar aqui foi você – Diz Gaara

O fogo da juventude não me deixa ficar doente – Diz Lee com os olhos em faíscas

Lee faz a pose de Nice-Guy para Gaara, enquanto puxa ele pra sua casa. **(Cachinhos: Ataia, Viriato!) **

Chegando na casa de Lee, Lee que já está bem melhor diz pra Gaara:

Gaara-kun agora eu irei cuidar de você, primeiramente você irá tomar um banho e irá tirar essas roupas molhadas. **(Pinóquio: Não necessariamente nessa ordem, eu espero) (Lenhador: Sexo Trash em Cinco, Quatro, Três...) **

Gaara fica parado na frente de Lee sem reação alguma...

Gaara-kun por favor, tire suas roupas pra mim poder seca-las... **(Cachinhos: Vai usar o tal Fogo da Juventude, Lee?) (Chapeuzinho: Será que o Lee dessa birosca sabe executar Ninjutsus e vai secar as roupas com um Katon?) (Lenhador: Lee é a perfeita Dona-de-Casa nessa fic! Uma Amélia!) **

Gaara olha pra Lee, fica extremamente envergonhado e diz:

Você poderia se virar pra lá? **(Pinóquio canta: Quem sabe ainda sou uma garotenhaaaaa) **

Lee vê que o rosto de Gaara está todo vermelhinho de vergonha sorri e diz:

Tudo bem, se isso te fizer sentir menos envergonhado... Ah... E você fica uma gracinha todo arrepiadinho de frio e vermelhinho de vergonha... **(Cachinhos: Esses diminutivos são pra me provocar? # Arma a bazuca #) (Lenhador: #Invoca coerência#) **

Gaara fica mais vermelho ainda, e começa a tirar suas roupas lentamente...  
Ele tira primeiro sua camisa, seus sapatos e meias, as suas calças, **(Cachinhos: "...a gravata borboleta, a meia calça, o supositório...") (Lenhador: "... Sua calcinha fio-dental rosinha, sua camisolinha de seda, limpou o rímel e o gloss...") **quando ele começa a tirar sua cueca, ele sente um arrepio, que ele não sabe se é de vergonha, ou se é de frio. **(Pinóquio: Tesão – Gaara, Gaara – Tesão) (Lenhador: É o pressentimento de que a coisa vai piorar de vez) **

Gaara timidamente chama Lee. **(Cachinhos: Ah Gaara, tava só fazendo cu doce? Se ia chamar depois, pra quê diabos pediu pra ele virar de costas? Apreciar a paisagem?) **

Lee se vira e se assusta ao ver o tamanho do pênis de Gaara** (Lenhador: Metros e metros de pica!)**, e não resiste ao fazer um comentário:

Nossa Gaara-kun, você e bem dotado hein. **(Pinóquio: Eu também teria medo de estar nu na casa de um garoto que ficasse olhando o tamanho do meu pênis!) (Cachinhos: Jesus me chicoteia! Que observação foi essa Lee! O.O) (Chapeuzinho: Que raio de comentário é esse? #Chocada#) **

Gaara fica mais vermelho do que nunca, finge que não ouviu** (Lenhador: #Finge que não leu#)** o comentário e diz:

Lee você poderia me arrumar uma toalha, pra eu poder me enxugar?

Claro Gaara-kun, só que você vai tomar um banho antes, você tomou essa chuva gelada e pode se resfriar.

Lee entrega uma toalha limpa pra Gaara, **(Cachinhos: Higiene em primeiro lugar, eu digo sempre) (Chapeuzinho:Não, ele pede emprestada a toalha que o Kiba usa para secar o Akamaru! Dãh!)** e ele vai tomar banho.  
No banho Gaara olha pro seu pênis pra ver se ele realmente é grande, **(Pinóquio: Primeiro cara que nunca olhou o tamanho do próprio pinto!)** nunca viu outro, não sabe dizer, ele acaricia seu pênis, e ao começar a sentir aquela sensação gostosa, a imagem de Lee lhe vem a cabeça, e seu pênis jorra esperma no vidro do box. **(Cachinhos: Isso é que eu chamo de Ejaculação Precoce!) (Lenhador: O Esperma Voador! Nossa, Gaara gozava Dramin e agora jorra litros e litros de sêmen voador!) **

Gaara limpa tudo e sai do chuveiro, o único problema, é que seu "amiguinho" num quer amolecer... **(Pinóquio: Amigos imaginários: O terror dos Trashs!) (Lenhador: Essa é a pior nomenclatura que eu já vi para seu próprio pênis) **

Ele sai do banheiro e vê suas roupas secas em cima da cama de Lee, **(Cachinhos: Só o Fogo da Juventude mesmo pra secar uma roupa tão rápido!) **ele deita na cama de Lee só de toalha, a toalha repousa em cima do pênis de Gaara, e ele adormece nessa posição. **(Pinóquio: Mesmo com o 'amiguinho' duro?) **

Lee entra no quarto e vê Gaara adormecido, e logo percebe o volume na toalha...

Ele não resiste e se aproxima devagarinho **(Cachinhos: lamento dizer que 'devagarinho' só faz sucesso na voz de Martinho da Vila)** de Gaara, ele se deita ao lado dele e fica o observando, Lee cria coragem e encosta levemente sua mão em cima do pênis de Gaara, Gaara acorda, porém está gostando da sensação de ter Lee tocando seu membro. **(Pinóquio: Totalmente CANON! Gaara é um tarado e Lee um safadão!) **

Gaara sente a toalha roçar em seu pênis, e fica cada vez mais excitado, **(Cachinhos: Fetiche por toalhas limpas! O que fizeram com o Gaara?) **Lee se assusta ao ver que o membro de Gaara está extremamente duro.

Lee tira a toalha que ainda cobria Gaara, e fica olhando, aquele garoto, com um corpo lindo, Lee sente uma imensa vontade de toca-lo, de beija-lo...  
Lee encosta a boca levemente sobre o membro ereto de Gaara...  
Gaara abre os olhos levemente, Lee vê que ele acordou, e faz menção de parar.

Gaara segura a cabeça de Lee sobre seu membro e diz:  
Você começou, agora termina... **(Pinóquio: Ajoelhou, vai ter que rezar, bitch!) (Lenhador: É só um Genjutsu, é só um Genjutsu... #Respira fundo#) **

Lee começa a chupar o pênis de Gaara cada vez mais rápido, arrancando vários gemidos do Ruivo. **(Cachinhos: Letra maiúscula por quê? Personagem novo?) (Chapeuzinho: Será algum Weasley perdido?) (Lenhador: O que diabos eu estou fazendo aí? Ò.Ó) **

Lee percebe isso e masturba o Ruivo enquanto chupa ele.  
Gaara não agüenta segurar e goza dentro da boca de Lee. **(Pinóquio: A EP do Gaara está me matando de dó # Nariz cresce um metro e meio #) **

O Moreno olha com uma cara satisfeita para Gaara e diz:

Eu já te diverti, agora me faça feliz...

O Ruivo olha pro Moreno e diz:

Então, a partir de agora, você vai fazer tudo que eu mandar.** (Cachinhos: "Fique de quatro e empine a bundinha") **

Hai Gaara-kun

Gaara arranca a roupa de Lee e chupa seu corpo inteiro, **(Cachinhos Sangalo canta: Chupa toda! Chupa toda!)** como se já soubesse exatamente os pontos fracos do moreno.

O Ruivo fica brincando com o pênis de Lee, Gaara dá uns apertões, umas mordidinhas, umas chupadas, **(Pinóquio: "... Dá banhinho, entrega um chocalho, põe talquinho...") (Lenhador: "... Passa a mão na bundinha e faz Fon-Fon!...)** levando o Moreno a loucura.

Gaara-kun, me chupe por favor... **(Cachinhos: O Lee é frígido? Faz horas que é exatamente isso que o Kazekage desvirtuado faz!) (Lenhador: Ué? Gaara, quem você estava chupando?! O.o) **

Gaara sorri pra Lee e diz:

Tudo bem, só que eu não irei parar enquanto você não gozar. **(Pinóquio: Sente o tom de ameaça na voz do garoto! UI!) **

O Ruivo chupa cada vez mais forte, Lee da gemidos cada vez mais altos...

E logo solta um jato de esperma na garganta de Gaara.  
Gaara se engasga e Lee ri da inexperiência do menor. (**Cachinhos: Ah! E o Lee já deve ter passado o rodo na geral de Konoha, suponho. Gostosão como ele é!) **

Posso fazer uma pergunta Gaara-kun? **(Cachinhos: "... você já deu a bundinha?") **

Pode – responde o Ruivo ainda se recuperando

Você é virgem?

Gaara fica vermelho e diz:

Sou...

Você é virgem só com garotos, ou você nunca fez nada?

Nunca fiz nada... Nem com garotos, nem com garotas...

Ta afim de aprender algumas coisinhas? **(Pinóquio: Vamos Gaara, ainda dá tempo de fugir!) (Cachinhos: Lee – Criador do Kamasutra e propagador da sacanagem em Konoha) **

Lee sorri malicioso...

Sim... Mais prometa uma coisa... **(Pinóquio: Alguém diz pra ela o que é uma Beta) **

O que você quiser Gaara-kun

Vai com cuidado... Eu tenho medo... **(Cachinhos: E eu sou um Telettubie!) **

O Moreno logo entendeu do que o Ruivo dizia.

Deite-se na cama de bruços **(Pinóquio: "... empina, rebola e geme")** Gaara-kun, e me espere.

Gaara deitou e ficou esperando, ficou meio apreensivo de ficar naquela posição... Tão "vulnerável"...

Lee voltou com um pote na mão e disse: **(Cachinhos: Um pote? O que diabos esse louco vai fazer com esse pote? Outro fetiche bizarro?) (Chapeuzinho: "Olha o que eu encontrei no fim do Arco-íris!") **

Vou colocar alguns travesseiros em baixo da sua barriga, pra você ficar mais alto. **(Pinóquio: Traduz-se: Pra sua bunda ficar na altura do meu pênis) **

Gaara assentiu com a cabeça e deixou Lee colocar os travesseiros, se sentiu meio "violado" ninguém nunca o havia visto daquela forma... **(Cachinhos: pelado, de pau duro, empinando a bunda e diante de um lunático com um pote demoníaco na mão!) **

Você vai sentir uma coisinha geladinha no seu cuzinho **(Pinóquio: É um pote de gelo? Balas Icekiss? Uma garrafa de Coca-Cola? Um boneco de voodoo?) (Cachinhos: Cuzinho? # Risos #)**– Disse Lee

Pra que serve isso que você vai passar em mim? – Perguntou o Ruivo

É pra você não sentir nenhuma dorzinha. **(Pinóquio: "...quando eu meter meu pauzinho no seu cuzinho, meu docinho")** – Disse Lee

Gaara se arrepiou ao sentir aquele gel nele. **(Cachinhos: tanto suspense pra dizer que era um potinho de gel ¬.¬) **

Isso tá gelado! – Reclama Gaara **(Pinóquio: É aí que o Lee faz pode Nice Guy e grita: "Eu avisei!") (Chapeuzinho: Vergonha alheia, cara! . ) **

Lee ri do comentário de Gaara e diz:  
Você tá pronto Gaa-chan? – Pergunta Lee

A-A-Acho que estou... – Responde um Gaara com voz tremida. **(Cachinhos: À **_**la Pavarotti**_

Lee faz carinho na cabeça e nas costas do Ruivo, pra ele relaxar.

O Moreno posiciona seu membro cuidadosamente na entrada do ânus do Ruivo. **(Pinóquio: Moreno e Ruivo são dublês corajosos!) (Lenhador:#Processa a escrota que colocou ele e o Caçador como dublês de seu atentado ao Fandom#) **

Gaara se encolhe todo de medo. **(Cachinhos: Acho que o sentimento certo é vergonha, Gaara meu bem!)**  
Lee diz:

Gaa-chan, você tem certeza que quer isso?

Gaara apenas balança a cabeça afirmativamente.

O Ruivo pergunta apreensivo:

Vai doer? **(Cachinhos: 'Nya, detesto ser portadora de péssimas noticias, mas enfim... ' # Risos # doendo ou não, três segundos depois você vai estar gemendo e pedindo por mais!) (Lenhador: Dói, mas você sentirá ao mesmo tempo um grande prazer!) **

Se você relaxar bem, não! – responde o Moreno

To com medo... – Diz o Ruivo **(Pinóquio: O homem que já enfrentou Deidara e suas bombas, que já morreu e voltou à vida, que já matou o tio e até o exército do Bin Laden, está com medo do pênis do Lee! Vou ali me matar e já volto.) **

Não precisa ter medo, é só confiar em mim, se doer eu paro. – Diz Lee

Preparado então? – pergunta Lee

S-s-sim – responde o Ruivo com a voz tremida de medo

Lee começa a penetrar Gaara cuidadosamente, o Ruivo segura firme no lençol pra poder agüentar a dor.

O Moreno percebe que Gaara está sentido dor, e para de penetra-lo até ele acostumar. **(Cachinhos: Francamente... Minha hora na Lan House do Pequeno Polegar não merece ser perdida com isso!) **

Assim que o semblante do Ruivo muda de dor para prazer **(Cachinhos: Prazer e Dor – Os melhores amigos do Trash!)**, Lee volta a penetra-lo, cada vez mais rápido, enquanto penetra seu ânus, Lee masturba Gaara pra ele relaxar e curtir.

Gaara sente cada vez mais prazer, logo esquece a dor que estava sentindo, e começa a gemer, cada vez mais alto, respirando mais ofegante a cada momento.

O esperma de Gaara voa longe, enquanto o de Lee inunda a bunda de Gaara.**(Cachinhos: Eu queria muito não ter lido isso! # Imagina jatos de esperma sobrevoando o quarto e morre de rir #) (Pinóquio: ÊTA VISÃO DO INFERNO!) (Lenhador: #Pede emprestado o Guarda-chuva da Mary Poppins# Tsc! Amadores...) **

Os dois caem na cama exaustos e adormecem logo em seguida, acordando somente no dia seguinte. **(Cachinhos: Perdi uma hora da minha vida) (Pinóquio: Não quero ripar essa coisa nunca mais! # Serrando o nariz #) **

FLASHBACK OFF **(Lenhador: A porra do Flashback acaba, e o capítulo junto. BP) **

**(Lenhador vai embora para sua sessão de sexo selvagem com o Caçador, Chapeuzinho e Cachinhos vão invadir a fazenda de alguém e Pinóquio vai jogar Accel 2 ) **

**(Nota: A ANBUnda não sabe se seus membros sobreviverão aos capítulos segintes) **


	2. Kamisama! Essa coisa tem um capítulo 2!

Riparam esse capítulo: Branca de Neve, Pinóquio, Cachinhos Dourados, Cinderela, Chapeuzinho Vermelho.

**Capítulo 2 – Kami-sama, essa coisa tem um capítulo dois! **

**-**

**Branca: Bem, como o Lenhador ainda está embrenhado na floresta com o Caçador, eu _gentilmente _me_ ofereci_ para ripar o segundo capítulo dessa birosca. Mas não tem problema, estou gravando toda a ação dos dois... . **

**Cinderela: Passei pra faxina do dia e não imaginei que o lixo era tanto! Mas vamos lá! **

No dia seguinte Lee acorda primeiro que Gaara, vendo que seu amante ainda dormia, ele se levantou cuidadosamente para não acorda-lo. **(Pinóquio: Minha cara, quando resolver usar esse 'acordá-lo, astur-lo, manuseá-lo, ast-lo' entre milhões de outros onde queira enfiar esse '-lo, -la' lembre de usar o acento! Ele não morde, juro! # Usando linguagem pra burros #)(Chapeuzinho: "...Mas acabou tropeçando em uma corneta e caindo em cima de seu xilofone...") **

Seguiu em direção a cozinha pra poder preparar um café da manhã, pois haviam combinado de se encontrar com Naruto, para ajuda-lo no resgate de Sasuke. **(Branca: Vem cá, qual a lógica disso? Se eles não fossem tentar o resgate semanal do Sasuke o Lee ia jejuar e deixar o Gaara morrer de inanição?) (Cinderela: A lógica dessa fic, é que ela não tem lógica alguma!) **

Lee termina de fazer o café, e prepara a mesa**(Branca: Caralho, o Lee é marceneiro? Vou pedir pra ele fazer um guarda-roupa pra mim!)**, enquanto isso Gaara desperta com o delicioso cheiro vindo da cozinha, ele acorda e percebe que o que ocorrera não era sonho, principalmente quando se viu nu, deitado em uma cama que não era a dele. **(Cachinhos: Tsunade é cruel com o kazekage! O chama para cumprir missões toscas e nem cuida da estadia, obrigando-o a virar gogo-boy para ter onde dormir. Deprimente.) (Branca: Nossa, parece o trecho de um capítulo da Pérola! Deu saudade agora... #Vai se benzer#) **

Ele se levantou e foi em direção ao cheiro, chegando lá se deparou com uma incrível mesa de café da manhã.  
Ohayo Gaara-kun  
O-O-Ohayo Lee... – Disse Gaara tentando manter seu tom frio, porém, não conseguiu disfarçar seu nervosismo em sua voz tremula. **(Pinóquio: Definitivamente, ela perdeu as aulas de acentuação, ou usa um teclado hebraico!) (Cinderela: Gaara passou muito tempo com a Hinata, tadénho! Até essa mania feia de gaguejar ele pegou!) **

Com fome? – pergunta Lee

Um pouco... Tem biscoitos? – Gaara pergunta olhando para a mesa? **(Pinóquio: Está perguntando isso pra mim?) (Branca: Nota-se que a autora não tem certeza sobre a pergunta. Perguntou ou não perguntou?) **

Hai, eu me esqueci de pegar. **(Cachinhos: Arruma uma mesa ma-ra-vi-lho-as e esquece logo dos biscoitos!) **

O moreno se levanta para pegar os biscoitos que ele sabia que o ruivo tanto gostava. **(Pinóquio: 'Inunda' a bunda do cara uma vez e já sabe quais seus biscoitos favoritos! Que incrível!) (Branca: É que os fluidos que eles trocaram emitem ondas telepáticas) (Cinderela: Até imagino o Lee em pleno gozo, olha pro Gaara e pergunta: Quais seus biscoitos favoritos? # Brocha #) **

Ele logo chega com o pacote de biscoito na mão e coloca na mesa, ele vê os olhos do menor brilharem ao ver o pacote de biscoito. **(Cachinhos: Queria o quê? Noite passada ao invés de dar comida pro kazekage faminto você resolveu comer ele!) (Branca:Queria saber quem foi o idiota – ou o mais provável, a idiota – que inventou o Gaara comedor de biscoitos)(Cinderela: Esse Gaara mongolóide me assusta!) **

Arigatoo Lee-san .

Logo Gaara ataca metade do pacote sorrindo feito criança, isso era raro de acontecer, afinal o ruivinho quase nunca sorria, era sempre frio. **(Pinóquio: Dê um biscoito para o Gaara e faça um garoto frio feliz!) (Cinderela: Uma boa dica para os inimigos do Gaara! No meio da luta, ofereça biscoitos! Vitória certa.) **

Lee também toma seu café da manhã, os dois tomam banho. (**Cachinhos: Juntos? Já virou romance!) (Chapeuzinho: Nhá, que fófis!) **

E saem pra encontrar com Naruto.

Chegam lá no portão, aonde ficara marcado de se encontrarem Naruto para iniciarem sua jornada, mais o loiro ainda não se encontrava no local.

Passaram-se uns 10 minutos e Naruto chega se desculpando pelo atraso, logo eles seguem, até pararem no riacho em que estão agora. **(Cachinhos: Só faltou ela dizer quantos metros dava da casa do Lee até o portão ¬.¬)(Cinderela: Não seria muito mais fácil ter simplesmente dito que a meleca do Flashback – que a propósito, começou no capítulo passado – tinha acabado?) **

Gaara está com uma cara fechada, Lee não sabe dizer o porquê, se ontem ele fora tão carinhoso. **(Pinóquio: Vi tudo naquela cena, menos carinho!) (Cachinhos: Eu vi espermas voadores!) (Chapeuzinho: Carinho? Tudo o que eu vi foram personagens descaracterizados em uma situação ridícula com um pote satânico e a Porra Infinita de Lo Mestre a La Arreganhada!) **

O moreno chega perto do ruivo e diz:

Parece que você está fugindo de mim... O que aconteceu? **(Pinóquio: Nada Lee, você só comeu ele.) (Branca: Aconteceu a Misuri-chan, só isso!) (Cinderela: Ah Lee, vai ver o Gaara está envergonhado pela Ejaculação Super Precoce!)**

O menor parece ser incapaz de responder, fica mudo, olhando pro rosto do maior.** (Pinóquio: Odeio isso de Maior e Menor, estão falando de notas musicais por acaso?!) **

O que aconteceu Gaara-kun? Já se esqueceu de ontem? **(Cinderela: Acho que eu não me esqueceria tão rápido caso o Lee me levasse pra casa dele e se aproveitasse de mim!)**  
O ruivo continuava sem dizer nada, fazendo o moreno se entristecer.

O moreno se aproxima do menor, e começa a tocar no seu ponto fraco, **(Pinóquio: A cabaça! O.O)(Cachinhos: Enfiou o dedo no olho dele! \o/) (Branca: A cabaça?** **Eu** **acho que foi O cabaço!)** vendo se o menor expressa alguma reação, ou diz alguma coisa.

Acho que vou ter que te lembrar tudo o que aconteceu ontem... **(Branca: Por tudo o que há de mais sagrado, NÃO FAÇA ISSO!!! . ) **

O ruivo engole em seco, pois já não está conseguindo conter seus desejos. **(Pinóquio: # Reza pela alma da autora que transformou Gaara num débil tarado #) (Branca: Por mim a astur pode ast-la para conhecer o arame farpado!) **

SEU BAKA! EU TÔ AQUI TENTANO ME CONTER, **(Pinóquio: Tentano???? # leva o D perdido pra casa# Tudo bem, o tio cuida de você!)** POR CONTA DO NARUTO, SE ESQUECEU QUE NÃO ESTAMOS SOZINHOS?** (Chapeuzinho: Então se não fosse isso tu já tava dando geral pro Lee dentro do laguinho?) **

Shiiii! Quer que o Naruto-san acorde e nos pegue aqui? Quer que ele desconfie?

Enquanto isso, um certo garoto de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis tinha um sonho... **(Cachinhos: Sessão pipoca vol.2) (Branca: Opa, Sessão Pornô! #Pega refrigerante#) (Cinderela: Hora da polução noturna!) **

Ele se via deitado em uma cama, com lençóis extremamente limpos e brancos,**(Pinóquio: Ela tem mesmo um estranho fetiche por tecidos brancos e limpos! Será algum trauma?) (Chapeuzinho: Vai ver ela gosta de transar em necrotérios e/ou hospitais sinistros de seriados americanos)** ao olhar ao seu redor percebe que está em um quarto escurecido apenas pelas cortinas que eram bem escuras. **(Cachinhos: Alguma coisa suja nessa birosca!) (Branca: Mais suja do que a reputação de quem escreveu isso não é!) **

E logo ele percebe algo, ou melhor alguém que estava parado em um canto... **(Cinderela: "... e notou que era Sasuke cortando os pulsos com uma kunai.") **

Sasuke – Diz Naruto sem voz **(Pinóquio: Paradoxo! Dizer sem voz?) (Cachinhos: Como ele consegue fazer isso?) (Branca: Ele usou as plaquinhas do Coiote?) **  
Vejo que acordou, você dorme muito... To aqui esperando você acordar a horas.**(Branca: Vêm aí horas, a OC da fic!) (Chapeuzinho: #Rasga sua Gramática#) **

Porque você estava esperando eu acordar? **(Pinóquio: Suponho que não seria possível conversar com você dormindo, seu burro) (Branca: "... Por que não tem graça violar alguém desmaiado!") (Cinderela: "... era só dá uma encoxada que eu acordava na hora!") **

Nem te conto... **(Cachinhos: UI! Abala Sasuke querida! Brilha!) (Branca: Babado novo, beesha:O)**– Diz Sasuke dando uma risada maliciosa**(Pinóquio: Sasuke é o Clodovil em pessoa! Cruzes! Cada vez gosto mais dessa fic! # Nariz cresce até perfurar a parede do QG #) **e seguindo na direção do loirinho, que o olhava com cara de espanto, somente olhando o que o maior iria fazer.

O que vo-vo-você pretende fazer? – Pergunta Naruto temeroso **(Cachinhos: Senhor Ponto final, onde o Senhor se meteu?) (Chapeuzinho: "Me-me-me- te-te-ter e-e-em vo-cê-cê!") **

Relaxa, você vai gostar!  
Sasuke se aproxima de Naruto tirando-lhe a roupa, e logo em seguida tira a sua roupa. **(Pinóquio: # Se prepara para entrar na suruba # Sasuke já chega assim, tirando a roupa da gente! Nossa!) (Branca: Claro, preliminares para quê quando se pode transar como duas feras selvagens?) **

O loiro olha pro maior atordoado, **(Cachinhos: Maior atordoado parece título de música do Cazuza!)** mas não o impede de continuar.

O maior olha pro loiro sorrindo e começa a asturba-lo, olhando pro rosto dele pra ver o que ele achava.**(Chapeuzinho: Incompetente! Por que não presta atenção no que está fazendo?) (Branca: #Morre de rir da falta de senso da autora#)**  
Naruto tinha estampado no rosto o prazer que estava sentindo, e não conseguia dizer nada, só gemia, ele tinha os olhos fechados tamanho o prazer que estava sentindo.** (Pinóquio: 'o prazer que estava sentindo' duas vezes em duas linhas! Santa criatividade!)**

Derrepente **(Cachinhos: ...) **Sasuke para de masturbar o loirinho, ele o olha com uma cara visivelmente desapontada.**(Pinóquio: Sasuke foi embora por que Naruto beijava mal, agora descobriu que o pênis dele é pequeno!) (Branca: Bastava ter ouvido o Sai, ele diz isso há séculos!) (Cinderela: Ou, na pior das hipóteses, Naruto Jr. não subiu!) **

Sasuke, seu baka, como que você começa uma coisa e não termina? **(Cachinhos: Aproveitou a conversa do Lee com o Gaara hein? Esperténha!) (Branca: Muito bem, recicle o seu lixo e transforme-o... Em mais lixo? Epa, tem alguma coisa errada aqui...)**  
O maior visivelmente espantado olha pro menor e diz: **(Pinóquio: E eu já estou visivelmente cansado de ler a palavra 'visivelmente') **

Achei que você num tava gostando... **(Cachinhos: É Sasuke, gemer de prazer é mesmo sinal de que não está gostando!) (Branca: O coitado quase tendo um orgasmo e você acha que ele não está gostando? O.O) (Cinderela: Alguém, por favor, diga que isso tudo é um Genjutsu!)**

Naruto faz uma cara de mal e diz:

Pode continuar o que você parou, to esperando.** (Pinóquio: Até pude imaginar o Naruto com aquela cara de 'vou-te-comer-vegeta' que o Majin Boo fez! Excitante, hein!) (Branca: #Arrumando a lápide da Gramática#) **

O moreno sem pensar duas vezes continua masturbando o loiro, cada vez mais rápido, ele pode ver que o menor está quase gozando, pelo seu semblante. **(Cachinhos: Gozar pelo semblante? O.O Bizarro!) (Branca: OMG, ejacular esperma pela cara é mais bizarro até do que o Gorro com as Havaianas! #Medo extremo#) (Cinderela: Eu não apostaria nisso, Branca! XD) **

Passado alguns minutos Naruto goza, e Sasuke limpa cada parte do corpo do loiro que se sujou de esperma. **(Pinóquio: Não só pelo semblante, mas como também pelos poros do corpo todo! Vídeos BME são fichinha diante desse Naruto!) (Branca: Então Uzumaki Naruto é a fonte da Porra Infinita? Oh! #Faz reverência#) (Cinderela: Bunshin de Porra!) **

Gostei do tratamento... **(Cachinhos: Creme facial Fluidos de Naruto!) (Jesus amado! Ela assistiu Calígula? O.O) (Cinderela: Eu JURO que li Jesus Amarrado – e reli, também – O.O Preciso parar de ler Trashs!) **

Imaginei que você gostaria, disse que era pra você que era só relaxar.

Naruto ouve um grito ao longe e assustado acorda, **(Pinóquio: Devem ser Lee e Gaara praticando Bondage!)** e vê que tudo aquilo foi um sonho**(Branca: Graças a Deus!) (Chapeuzinho: Não se anime, Branca, certamente a realidade será pior...)**, fica meio deprimido, e tenta se recuperar de tudo... **(Cachinhos: Ah! Ainda bem! Eu já estava com medo desse Naruto que goza pelos poros!) **  
Quando ele olha pra baixo percebe que seu "amiguinho" está bem acordado... **(Cachinhos: Precisamos meeesmo continuar essa ripagem? Estou com ânsia de vômito!) (Branca: Os pênis dessa fic têm vida própria! #Medo#) (Cinderela: Precisa olhar pra notar que está excitado?) **

Kami-sama! Preciso dar um jeito nisso logo, antes que o Gaara ou o Lee apareçam por aqui... – Diz Naruto pensando alto. **(Cinderela: Falou sem voz, de novo?)** (**Chapeuzinho: Já ouviu falar em um processo conhecido como masturbação?) **

E vai descendo pro riacho onde ele sabia que o Lee e o Gaara pegavam água. **(Pinóquio: Agora fiquei confuso! Ele queria evitar que a dupla visse o amiguinho imaginário tarado dele e pra isso foi ao encontro dos dois? Claro...) (Branca: Superinteligente da parte dele, não? Não quer que vejam seu 'amiguinho' e vai bem onde eles estão fornicando!) **

Pensando em uma forma de não deixar seu "amiguinho" tão empolgado... **(Chapeuzinho: Corta fora. BP) (Cinderela: Bate nele com um martelo!) **

Ele chega ao riacho e se depara com um beijo que não esperava ver... **(Cinderela: "... e gozou na hora") (Branca: Claro, geralmente quando se anda excitado pela floresta não se espera encontrar dois caras se beijando... A menos que sejam o Lenhador e o Caçador, é claro) **  
Seus dois amigos estavam se beijando pensa ele... **(Cachinhos: Descobriu sozinho?) **

Ele fica feliz de pensar que não é só ele que tem aquele tipo de amor tão estranho... **(Branca: Se essa imbecil acha Yaoi e Slash estranho por que tenta escrever uma? Só para o fandom ficar com má fama graças a _isso_?) (Pinóquio: Estranho? Só por que são garotos? Essa autora acha estranho dois garotos se amarem? Sua homofóbica nojenta! Ò.Ó)(Cachinhos: Estranha é essa fic, isso sim! Onde já se viu! Vou pedir afastamento do cargo de ripadora dessa joça!) **

**Branca: São porcarias como essas que dão má fama ao Yaoi/Slash. Ù.Ú  
#Resolve continuar na ripagem# **

**Chapeuzinho: #Pensando seriamente em se afastar com a Cachinhos# **

**Cinderela: # Entra na carruagem e vai visitar a Madrasta # **

**Lenhador e Caçador: #Ainda desaparecidos na floresta# **

**Rezem por nós, queridos, iremos precisar! X.x **

_Reviews _

_Momotoko, você disse que ia se matar com uma toalha e – de acordo com a nossa recente conversa no msn – constatamos que você não fez isso. Que pena! RÁ! Brincadeira, continue acompanhando, baby! Capítulos piores virão! _

_Ice-cream Usagi-san, sentir pena não é nosso forte, até por que não íamos gostar se sentissem isso por nós também. Quanto a Ida-chan, ela é uma garota super simpática, mas quem mandou escrever bobagem né? Quanto a essa 'coisa' aqui, prefiro não comentar! _

_Yuhuu, continuaremos vivos! A não ser que um personagem distorcido vá bater na nossa porta e nos mate com uma trombada! _

_Nandinha-baka-chan, o que dói é exatamente isso: Sempre há algo pior! E confie, já estamos de olhos em coisas beeeeeeeeem piores! XD _

_Mari sushi! Olá, como vai, tudo bem?Precisa sentir pena não! É tão divertido ripar esses lixos que até esquecemos da dor que é ler. Quanto à classificação, já consertamos a gafe da nossa cara Rapunzel, é que ela é pervertida ao extremo e esquece que nem todas as outras pessoas do mundo são. Já colocamos o Ratting M. Sobre sua gramática e o teclado temperamental... sabe o que dizem né? Desculpa de jogador ruim é chuteira apertada... # sai correndo pra não levar pedradas # _

_Wuahana, você verá que podem existir piores. E sobre os comentários, sabe né? Humor negro é um dom abençoado. Pena que nem todos saibam utilizá-lo adequadamente. XD _

_Mary-neechan, analisaremos suas fics com carinho e faremos até o grandessíssimo favor de lhe avisar caso acharmos uma fic ripável! XD Por enquanto fique na espera, já recebemos e-mails alucinados de pseudo-escritores malucos querendo ter a fic ripada por nós! Nada mais justo, entendemos o quão honroso é ser ripado pela ANBUnda # infla de orgulho # Temos prioridades, sei que suas fics não são tão ruins quanto as que já temos em mente. Aliás, a ANBUnda sabe de tudo! muahahahahaha _

_Só uma dica, querida, não fique espalhando essa sua ambição de ser um ripador... sabe, ninguém pode sair por aí dizendo "ainda vou matar um presidente", por que no caso de um morrer, tal pessoa seria a primeira suspeita! Se é que você me entende! XD   
_


	3. Por favor, nos resgatem!

**Por Favor, Nos Resgatem!**

_Sobreviveram, digo, riparam esse capítulo: Rapunzel, Pinóquio, Cinderela e Branca de Neve._

**-**

Depois de Naruto presenciar a cena do beijo entre Lee e Gaara, ele se sente mais animado... **(Rapunzel: Mais excitado, você quer dizer)**

**e**le prefere não interromper os dois, e sai andando pensativo, enquanto se acalma, pois seu "amiguinho" havia dado sinal de vida novamente... **(Pinóquio: Nada que uma masturbação não resolva.)(Cinderela: Lamentável... Gaara tem ejaculação precoce e Naruto tem um pênis que não desliga! Uns com tanto e outros com tão pouco!)**

FLASHBACK

Naruto, porque você quer tanto que eu fique aqui em Konoha?? – pergunta Sasuke  
Ah... Porque você é meu melhor amigo... **(Rapunzel: "E eu quero dar pra você") (Branca: "E eu quero te comer") (Branca e Rapunzel começam a discutir sobre os papéis de Seme e Uke na relação entre Naruto e Sasuke)**

Tem certeza que é só por isso?  
Não... – responde Naruto todo vermelho... **(Pinóquio: É por que você é o único que faz oral de graça!)(Cinderela: É por que ele faz Anal Giratório.)**

Então é porque mais?

Ah... Prefiro num fala... **(Cinderela: Sabe aqueles miguxos do msn? Pois é...)**  
Por quê? – pergunta Sasuke com cara de desgosto **(Rapunzel: Fazendo cu doce pra você gamar) (Branca: #Com cara de desgosto diante dos erros ortográficos#)**

Naruto fica em silêncio olhando pro chão envergonhado, **(Rapunzel: KKKKK Chão envergonhado é novidade! Ele está vermelhinho? XD) (Branca: O chão tá morrendo de vergonha de participar dessa fic, coitado!)** havia falado demais...

Ele fica tão absorto em seus próprios pensamentos que não percebe Sasuke se aproximando dele lentamente...  
O moreno pega o rosto do loirinho, olha naqueles lindos olhos azuis e diz: **(Rapunzel: "Posso comer você?")(Cinderela: "Gostaria de entrar para tomar uma xícara de café?")**

Naruto, me diz o que você realmente sente por mim... **(Pinóquio: 'Sinto nojo') (Rapunzel: 'Sinto coceira sempre que você me toca')**

E-E-Eu te amo Sasuke...

Você não sabe quanto tempo eu esperei pra ouvir isso! – responde Sasuke beijando levemente os lábios de Naruto...

O loiro se arrepia inteiro e fica extremamente corado, depois do beijo o moreno se vira e diz: Naruto me desculpa, mais eu tenho que ir... **(Pinóquio: "... tenho hora marcada com o cabeleireiro") (Branca: "... Fazer as unhas, já estão hor-ro-ro-sas!")**

E se vai, deixando um Naruto completamente atordoado, pensando no que ele havia feito de errado. **(Rapunzel: Enfiou a língua na garganta dele!) (Branca: Cuspiu catarro na goela do Sasuke!)(Cinderela: Tadjénho, não sabe beijar!)**

FLASHBACK OFF

Preciso tirar o Sasuke das mãos daquele ordinário do Orochimaru – Naruto pensa alto. **(Pinóquio: Traduzindo: "Vou botar meu salto alto, chamar as purpurinadas e tirar meu bofe do colo daquela mocréia") (Branca: Vai lá, beesha, e recupera teu homem! \o\)**

O loiro sai andando em direção ao riacho novamente, tentando fazer o máximo de barulho possível pra indicar sua chegada. **(Cinderela imagina Naruto berrando e dando tiros antes de chegar no riacho)**  
Gaara e Lee percebem que Naruto estava se aproximando e tentam se arrumar. **(Rapunzel: Por que estavam pelados e fazendo sexo, com certeza)**  
O ruivo tá tão vermelho quanto seus cabelos, enquanto o moreno está com um sorriso bobo na cara. **(Branca: Quem não estaria com um sorriso bobo na cara depois de uma sessão de sexo selvagem?) (Cinderela: São os anabolizantes fazendo efeito!)**

Vamos indo gente? – pergunta Naruto

Hai

Uhum... **(Branca: O ânimo desse povo me mata!)**

Os três saem novamente em busca de Sasuke, de vez em quando Gaara e Lee se entreolham cúmplices de um romance. **(Rapunzel: Ah se breguice matasse...) (Cinderela: Tanta gente boa morrendo e essas coisas sobrevivem para contar história!)**

Depois de muita procura os três acham a vila oculta do som, só que ai já tem outro agravante, aonde estaria Sasuke? **(Pinóquio: Os três são videntes! Podiam adivinhar isso também!) (Cinderela: Pensei que Orochimaru era mais inteligente na hora de se esconder...)**  
Vamos nos separar para procurá-lo, vamos combinar de nos encontramos aqui, daqui uma hora, para vermos quais os resultados. – diz Gaara confiante.

Os outros dois concordam e saem a procura.

Naruto avista o provável esconderijo de Orochimaru, porém continua procurando. **(Rapunzel: "Deve ser ali, mas como não tenho pressa... vou brincar no parquinho e depois volto") (Branca: ... #Tentando não surtar diante de tal raciocínio#) (Rosa Vermelha aparece subitamente para medicar sua irmã maluca e rapidamente foge da fic)**

Lee procura por todos os cantos da vila, porém sua cabeça estava em um certo garoto de cabelos ruivos... **(Rapunzel: É bizarro imaginar a cabeça do Lee no Gaara o.O)(Pinóquio: Aff! Até em missão esse garoto pensa em sexo! Essa autora acabou com o Lee)**  
Gaara por sua vez procurava e reprocurava, **(Rapunzel: Ah... sei...) (Branca: Puxa! Repuxa! Recontrapuxa! Adoro Chaves! .)** queria achar logo Sasuke para poder curtir seu amante de cabeça de tigela. **(Rapunzel: QUÊ? KUAKAUKUAAKUAKAUAKUAAKUAKA) (Pinóquio: Olha que apelido carinho para se dá ao amante! Vou sugerir que a chapeuzinho me chame de pinto de madeira!) (Cinderela: E o Lenhador vai ser o quê? O Tarado da Machadinha?)**

Passada a uma hora eles se encontram novamente, e seguem pro lugar que Naruto encontrou. **(Cinderela: O parquinho?)**

Chegando lá, eles sentem vários chakras muitíssimo poderosos. **(Rapunzel: Ohhh! Os Cavaleiros de Ouro!) (Branca: São os Saiyajins! ) (Cinderela: Aposto dez anos de servidão como são os Jedi de Star Wars!)**  
Eles entram cuidadosamente no lugar, até encontrarem uma sala, eles ficaram espiando para ver o que acontecia lá dentro.

Eles puderam ver que Orochimaru estava sentado em uma cadeira, e que Kabuto a cada momento tirava uma peça de roupa da cobra, **(Pinóquio: Uma cobra de roupa? Viajei) (Rapunzel: Zoofilia marcando presença!) **ele dava beijos, lambidas e mordidas na boca e no pescoço de Orochimaru. **(Cinderela: Orgia de travecos!)**

Anda logo com isso minha cobrinha – Disse a cobra com voz autoritária. **(Pinóquio: Cobrinha? HUAHUAHUAUHAHUAHUAHUAHUAHU) (Branca: Ui, super autoritária a beesha!) (Cinderela: Orochimaru está brigando com a própria cobra? Oun! Ela não subiu? Tadjeeenho!)**

Com prazer Tio Oro... **(Rapunzel: Ai Tio Oro! Que gay! # Crise de riso #)**  
Kabuto tira toda a roupa de Orochimaru, e começa a massagear seu pênis lentamente, arrancando vários gemidos da cobra. **(Pinóquio: Kabuto tá massageando a cobra errada! Aposto que a do Orochimaru não geme! O.O) (Branca: Cruzes! Por um momento imaginei o pênis do "Tio Oro" cantando e recitando Shakespeare! X.x) **

O cobrinha puxa o cobrona pro chão e continua os "carinhos" no outro, ele começa a penetra-lo com os dedos. **(Rapunzel: Vejamos, até agora temos Cobrinha, Cobrona, Tio Oro, Cabeça de Tigela... Aposto que Naruto vai ser Raposinha e o Sasuke Cabeça de Marreco) (Branca: #Morre de rir dos apelidos#) (Cinderela vai rezar pela alma do Kishimoto)**

Orochimaru vai ao delírio e logo tem um orgasmo tão intenso, que mela todo seu subordinado preferido. **(Rapunzel: PORRA INFINITA ATACA NOVAMENTE!) (Cinderela: É quase uma mangueira de bombeiro que ele tem!)**

Kabuto, hoje você se superou, você tava ótimo...  
Que isso Tio Oro... – responde o cobrinha envergonhado. **(Rapunzel: Estou com vergonha de ler essa fanfic! Juro! E vergonha alheia pelo meu querido Kabuto!) (Pinóquio: Olhe pelo lado positivo, Orochimaru arranjou um apelido mais carinho do que "Cabeça de Tigela")**

O que faremos com aquele pirralho? – aponta para Sasuke.

O que você quiser... **(Rapunzel: Amarre uma corda no pé e fique rodando ele no ar!) (Branca: #Contando as moedas para comprar mais um anão#) (Cinderela: Dê tiros com um estilingue!)**

Os olhos de Kabuto brilham, ele terá dois homens pra si em um só dia... **(Pinóquio: Corrigindo, uma cobra e um pirralho) **Ei moleque... Vou te desamarrar, porém você terá que ser bonzinho...

Sasuke nada diz, apenas fica olhando pro chão. **(Rapunzel: Pela primeira vez na vida, sinto pena do Sasuke.) (Cinderela: Faz horas que estou com pena do chão que cada vez parece mais chocado em estar nessa fic, coitado)**

O cobrinha desamarra o menor e o joga no chão tirando toda sua roupa, começa a penetra-lo sem se comover com os gritos de dor do moreno. **(Pinóquio: Enquanto isso, na porta, Naruto e os fofoletes olham tudo de camarote!) (Cinderela: Pergunto-me o que Sasuke fez durantes três anos com o Orochimaru... ficou amarrado esperando o dia em que seria estuprado na frente do Naruto? ¬.¬)**

Agora, você vai me dar prazer seu moleque, ou você pensou que iria ser só mordomia?

O moreno nada respondia, apenas tentava controlar sua dor. **(Rapunzel: Sasuke se aliou a Orochimaru para ser seu escravo sexual! Nossa, essa menina vai ser o sucesso da América daqui a alguns anos!)**

Naruto sem se agüentar mais de ciúmes entra com tudo na sala,** (Pinóquio: Sasuke está sendo estuprado e o Naruto fica com ciúmes? Seu sádico!) (Branca: O amor dos personagens em fics desse tipo me comove! Sasuke sendo violado pela Cobrona e pela Cobrinha e a criatura com ciúmes. Completamente plausível, claro)** e se esquece que estavam na toca da raposa, ou melhor, no ninho da cobra... (isso ficou tosco mãs...). **(Rapunzel: Querida, se apenas isso tivesse ficado tosco, eu relevava, mãs...) (Branca: Querida, a fic toda ficou tosca! Aliás tosca é uma ofensa às coisas que são toscas!) (Cinderela: Que cena bizarra!)**

Lee e Gaara também entram pra ajudar o loirinho revoltado. **(Rapunzel: As beeshas estão loucas! As piriguetes chegaram!) (Branca: As beebas vão rodar a baiana!) (Cinderela: Berenice, segura que vamos bater!)**

Sua cobra ordinária como que você tem coragem de mandar esse quatro olhos fazer isso com o Sasuke? – pergunta um Naruto extremamente indignado. **(Pinóquio: Baixaria! Briga de peruas!) (Branca: As perucas vão voar!)**

Ahhh!! Então a velha Tsunade mandou três pirralhos pra resgatar o Sasukezinho? – responde Orochimaru com desdém. **(Cinderela: Como se ela fosse muito mais velha que ele!)**

Ish! Tá com ciuminho é Naruto? – pergunta Kabuto **(Rapunzel: Ra-ra-ra-rateenho! Todo o povo tá ligado em você!) (Branca: Isso é surreal demais para mim) (Cinderela: Ish bixim, sente aqui no meu colinho, venha nego!)**

Sim, eu estou, ninguém faz mal ao MEU Sasuke.

Ahh Kabuto, deixa esses pirralhos levarem o Sasuke, ele já não serve pra nada mesmo. – Diz Orochimaru **(Pinóquio: É né Tio, quem precisa do Sasuke quando se tem a Lurdinha? Digo, o Cobrinha?) (Branca: Ah, claro! Os planos de se apossar do corpo dele e obter todos os jutsus do mundo que se danem!)**

Naruto ajuda Sasuke a se vestir novamente e o pega no colo pra levá-lo embora.

O garoto está todo suado, melado de esperma, e sujo de sangue, pois ele era virgem. **(Rapunzel: Me engana que eu gosto! Anos na caverna do 'tio Oro' na companhia do 'cobrinha' e ele era virgem?) (Pinóquio: Sangue? Tadénho rompeu o hímen!) (Branca: Virgem? Isso non ecziste!) (Cinderela: Naruto ainda esperou o Kabuto jorrar litros de espermas no Sasuke antes de entrar? Mas que péssimo!)**

Os quatro seguem pra Konoha.

Chegando na vila da folha, os três levam o amigo direto pro hospital.  
Os médicos fazem vários exames nele, dão alguns remédios e dizem: **(Rapunzel: "...ele contraiu AIDS")**

Ele já pode ir pra casa, porém é melhor não deixa-lo sozinho. **(Branca: "Ele pode tentar se matar por ter sido tão distorcido pela escrota que criou essa pseudofic")**

Claro, pode deixar que eu levo ele pra minha casa e cuido diretinho dele – Diz Naruto empolgado. **(Cinderela: Já deve estar pensando na melhor forma de dá um crééu no garoto.)**

A essas alturas do campeonato, Gaara e Lee já sumiram pra casa de Lee..  
Naruto e Sasuke saem em direção a casa do loiro.

Naruto, preciso te dizer uma coisa...  
O que?  
E-e-e-eu te amo... **(Branca: OMG, a gagueira da Hinata é contagiosa!)**

O menor simplesmente pula no pescoço do outro, pois há muito tempo esperava aquilo. **(Pinóquio: Sacanagem! Sasuke foi violentando e esse louco ainda pula encima do coitado na maior alegria do mundo! Solidariedade desceu pelo esgoto!)**

Naruto, se controla, eu to doente esqueceu? **(Rapunzel: A suspeita de AIDS se confirmou mesmo?) (Branca: Frescurite aguda!)**

Ah Sasuke... Eu esperei tanto tempo pra ouvir isso...

E depois desse fato os dois seguem em silêncio pra casa de Naruto.

Pronto Sasuke, agora você já pode se deitar  
Sim... Brigado Naruto... **(Rapunzel: Brigado? # Acende um cachimbo da paz pra relaxar #) **  
Quer tomar banho? Comer alguma coisa?

Não, brigado  
O moreno se deita e logo adormece, afinal estava extremamente cansado, a viagem fora longa e ele estava todo dolorido, **(Pinóquio: Acho que você está dolorido por outro motivo rapaz...)** ele deixaria pra tomar banho depois. **(Rapunzel: Que nojo! Vai dormir cheirando a leitinho de cobra?) (Pinóquio: # Serrando os pulsos #) (Branca: Ew! Sasuke faltou às aulas básicas de higiene?) (Cinderela: Quem faltou a todas às aulas básicas de bom senso foi a louca que escreveu isso!)**

**AVISO: **_Pessoal, a Misuri-chan deletou a fic! _

_#Fogos de artifício#_

_Mas só do FF, ela tem fãs no Nyah! #Aterrorizados#_

_Mas não se preocupem! A ANBU, sempre pensando em seus fãs, já havia salvado todos os seis capítulos da birosca!_

_E não percam na próxima ripagem a estréia do Lobo Mau, que está sendo animadamente recebido pelo Caçador e o Lenhador em algum ponto da floresta._

_Reviews_

_Momotoko, ficamos impressionados com a complexidade de seu review! Sério._

_Pry-chan, eis aqui seu bottom! E se você achava Lee ninfomaníaco estranho, podemos imaginar que passou mal com esse Sasuke mongol. Mas sobreviva ao próximo capítulo, ele consegue ser pior que esse!_

_Suzana AKL, mande lembranças mal educadas a criadora de tal aberração. Mas relevamos... E por que raios vocês têm tanto medo de nós? Somos fofinhos e angelicais! #Pinóquio atropela uma velha com o nariz quilométrico # Ca-ham... em todo caso, que bom que você nos ama! XD_

_Usagi Chocolate etc e tal, a própria fic consegue ficar pior a cada capítulo! Mas por incrível que pareça... há histórias mais rocambolescas que essa sim._

_Hajime Kirane-chan, não se mate! Não vale a pena morrer por isso! Mas vale a pena matar! Então fique a vontade para caçar a autora! (6_

_Mari Sushi, temos um elenco super diversificado! Caçador e Lenhador são dois deuses gregos! # Se abana # E as meninas... quem liga para elas? # Elenco feminino atira machados na cabeça de Pinóquio # Ok, ok... elas são gaténhas! Mas não somos loucos de dizer nossos nicks de FF nem nada parecido! Temos amor à vida mais do que à fama! Muahaha_

_Wuahana, crueldade e humor negro andam de mãos dadas no bosque todo dia! Tem gente que só abre os olhos se enfiarmos um dedo neles! # Finge não ver a ambigüidade e sai correndo#_

_Mary-neechan, ok, vamos fazer um sacrifício e ler suas fics e ver se tiramos algo ruim de lá... e... cala-te boca, mas sem querer fazer fofoca, que Prisioneiro Apaixonado foi aquele meu bem? Cho-ca-do! Depois dessa talvez pensemos mesmo em ripar uma fic sua! Mas fique na fila, estamos ocupados com coisas piores. Sobre nos conhecer... Bem, conhece sim! Descobrimos que foi o Lenhador que te pegou no carnaval!_

_Feh e Lah, vocês chamam a Misuri-chan de SENPAI? De NEE-SAN? # mortos de medo da dupla # Bem, só espero que vocês não trilhem os caminhos da sua Senpai, pois o caminho dela tem parada garantida no nosso QG._

_Scila de Jungfrau, esperamos que seu comentário se refira à ripagem, ou começaremos a ter medo de você também! # Se benze #_

_Shiroi Bakemono, esses gritos surgem do nada! Naruto do nada acorda com alguém gritando! De repente pode ser a Samara que veio lhe puxar a perna._

_Beijos a todos, queridénhos, até a próxima sessão de tortura!_


	4. Nem de Brincadeira!

**Nem de brincadeira! **

_Riparam esse capítulo: Lobo Mau, Lenhador e Caçador (depois de ficarem uma semana escondidos na floresta)_

_-_

Naruto apenas cochilou sentado em uma cadeira ao lado da cama onde Sasuke dormia, o loiro ficou admirando o moreno até ser vencido pelo sono.

Horas mais tarde o menor acorda e observa o maior, e vê que ele estava todo sujo de sangue e diz:

Sasuke...** (Caçador: '... você está menstruado!') (Lobo Mau: 'NOSSO BEBÊ, SASUKE! VOCÊ PERDEU NOSSO BEBÊ!!!') (Lenhador: "Você está imundo cara, vai tomar um banho porra")**  
O maior não ouve e continua a dormir, o loiro passa a mão no rosto do maior para acordá-lo.

Sasuke acorda meio atordoado, sem sabe onde estava.  
Naruto? Onde estou? O Que aconteceu? **(Caçador: "O Kabuto te estuprou e eu fiquei louco de ciúmes!") (Lobo Mau: Ih, lá vem o papo-furado da beesha esquecida!) (Lenhador: "Conte todos os babados, fofa") **

Calma Sasuke, nós te resgatamos das garras do Orochimaru, e você está na minha casa.

O moreno olha ao redor, quando percebe que está todo sujo de sangue. **(Lenhador: Naruto costuma jogar sangue nas paredes pra dar um clima mais mórbido à situação?)**  
Porque eu estou todo sujo de sangue? – pergunta o maior apavorado.**(Caçador: Se não for menstruação, é aborto!) (Lobo Mau: Por que você surtou e degolou metade da vila) **

Bem... Eu não sei como te dizer...

Diz logo Naruto...  
O Kabuto...  
Que quê tem o Kabuto? **(Lenhador: "Que quê" foi ótimo!) **

Ele te estuprou... **(Caçador: Eu acho que me lembraria se fosse estuprado pelo Kabuto...) (Lobo Mau: Bem, e eu tenho certeza absoluta de que da noite passada vocês não se esqueceram... #Dá uma piscadela para Caçador e Lenhador#) (Lenhador: Já pensou? Você acorda atordoado e o desgraçado na maior cara lisa te diz: Nada cara, você só foi estuprado.) **

O moreno olha envergonhado pro loirinho e diz:

Naruto, você viu? **(Lobo Mau: Imagina, ele só leu no jornal!) (Lenhador: Vergonha é mesmo o sentimento de quem foi estuprado né...) **

O loiro apenas concorda com a cabeça positivamente. **(Caçador: Espera ele ficar sabendo que o Naruto só resolveu agir quando o ciúme possuiu o corpo dele!) **

O que eu fiz enquanto ele me estuprava? **(Lobo Mau: Você fingia que resistia bravamente!)**  
Nada... Você só tentava não gritar de dor...  
Como você sabe que eu tava tentando gritar de dor? (**Caçador: Boa pergunta, poderia estar gritando de prazer também né? Afinal, ser estuprado é tendência!) (Lobo Mau: É verdade, as pessoas costumam sentir dor e prazer ao mesmo tempo em Trashs) (Lenhador: Notem a comunicação errônea. "Você tentava NÃO gritar..." "Como você sabe que eu TENTAVA GRITAR"? Ah... que pamonhas.) **

Porque você tava chorando... **(Lobo Mau: Mas é claro, idiota! Ele estava tendo o hímen rompido pelo Médico e o Monstro!) (Lenhador: É cada conclusão brilhante que eu fico arrepiado!) **

O maior cora, não estava acreditando que tinha passado por essa humilhação, logo ele, que sempre fora muito orgulhoso. **(Caçador: Relaxa Sasuke, nada que não seja resolvido com uma boa sessão de Lemon com o Naruto) (Lobo Mau: Será que isso foi uma tentativa doentia de castigar Sasuke por sua arrogância? #Medo da Misuri#) **

Desculpa Sasuke – diz o menor de cabeça baixa

Pelo que Naruto?

Por não conseguir evitar que ele te estuprasse... **(Caçador: Estava muito ocupado sentindo ciúme. # Ainda chocado #)**  
Não foi sua culpa, se você tentasse para-lo provavelmente ele teria te matado, e eu não quero ver meu Naru-chan morto. **(Lenhador: É, morto ele não teria flexibilidade suficiente para encarar as posições surrealistas) **

Naruto sorriu ao ver do que o amigo o tinha chamado.

Bem, então Sasu-kun, não quer tomar um banho? Eu sei que você deve estar cansado e todo dolorido, só que você tá sujinho. **(Caçador: Em três linhas eu li Naru-chan, Sasu-kun e Sujinho. Fomos de uma fic RatM para uma aula do Jardim de Infância!) (Lobo Mau: 'Agora você vai guardar seus brinquedos e fazer a sua lição! E se não se obedecer vai para o cantinho da disciplina!') **

Eu quero sim... Mais quero um favor seu Naru-chan

O que quiser Sasu-kun...  
Me ajude a tomar banho?

Claro meu Sasu-kun **(Caçador: Vamos dizer ao Kishimoto que Sasuke só precisa ser estuprado pra virar um garotinho delicado que precisa de ajuda pra tomar banho!) (Lenhador: É Caçador, e depois ficamos esperando a notícia do suicídio do coitado) (Lobo Mau: O garoto foi estuprado pelo Kabuto e já tá querendo dar a ré no kibe? Mas que porra é essa?!)**

Naruto ajuda Sasuke a se levantar, e o leva para o banheiro dizendo:

Já volto Sasu-kun, vou só pegar umas roupas para você, e uma toalha. **(Lenhador: Daqui a pouco vai narrar detalhes do tipo "lavou as orelhas, ensaboou as pernocas, depilou a púbis, escorregou e começou a chorar quando bateu a bunda no chão...") **

O moreno fica esperando o loiro de pé, pois ainda não consegue se sentar direito.

O menor entra no banheiro novamente trazendo roupas e uma toalha limpa, ele ajuda o maior a entrar no box, e liga o chuveiro. **(Caçador: Sasuke, o Vingador do clã Uchiha está sem poder andar por que foi estuprado e chama o Naruto de Naru-chan. Não pode ficar pior!) (Lobo Mau: Não acredito que voltei das minhas férias nas Ilhas Fiji pra fazer isso) **

Sasuke fica sentindo a água quente escorrer pelo seu corpo, levando junto todos os seus problemas, suas dores, seu cansaço, sua tristeza. **(Caçador: Ele entrou no mar de costas pra uma sessão de descarrego! Só pode!) (Lobo Mau: E mandou oferendas pra Iemanjá?) (Lenhador: Tomou banho na casa de um pai de santo, minha nega?) **

Naruto nunca tinha visto seu amigo tão frágil, queria poder abraçá-lo, poder confortá-lo, dizer que tudo iria ficar bem, **(Lenhador: "... levar ele pro quarto, jogar ele na parede, chamar de lagartixa, botar de quatro e esquecer todas as dores do passado...") **porém quem era ele pra dizer isso? **(Caçador: Achei que ele era o ninja hiperativo número 1!)**  
Ele que não havia conseguido se quer impedir que o amigo fosse estuprado.

Ei Naruto?

O loiro sai de seus pensamentos e diz:

Que foi Sasu-kun?

Ensaboa minhas costas pra mim? **(Caçador: Estou começando a ficar preocupado...) **

Claro

O menor começou a ensaboar as costas do maior, ao chegar na bunda, ele viu que tinha bastante sangue seco ali, e viu o estrago que Kabuto tinha feito no seu Sasuke. (**Caçador: Kabuto é bem dotado? O.O Então porque o apelido dele é cobrinha?) (Lobo Mau: #Vai atrás do Kabuto#) (Lenhador: A visão do inferno!) **

Naru-chan, tinha muito sangue ai? **(Lobo Mau: Claro que tinha, seu porco nojento! Você foi dormir sujo de sangue, suor, esperma, catarro e o diabo a quatro!) **

Um pouco Sasu-kun, tá doendo ainda?

Tá bem dolorido...**(Lenhador: "...mas pode meter que o seu não é nem metade do que entrou aí ontem..") **

Naruto termina de esfregar toda as costas de Sasuke, e diz: **(Caçador: Concordância verbal, para que te quero!) (Lobo Mau: "Posso te comer agora?") **

Pronto Sasu-kun terminei de te ensaboar, quer que eu fique aqui até você terminar o seu banho?

Sim Naru-chan

O menor se senta na privada e **(Lenhador: "...dá aquele cagão")** fica olhando o maior terminar de tomar banho, que logo acaba. **(Caçador: # Tirando um cochilo #) (Lobo Mau: #Agarra o Lenhador#) **

O moreno se enxuga e coloca um short preto e uma camiseta preta, e fica descalço, penteia os cabelos e sorri pro loirinho. **(Caçador: "... e levantou uma plaquinha com a frase 'ITACHI, EU TÔ NA GLOBO!") **

Vai se deitar Sasu-kun, que eu vou arrumar alguma coisa pra gente comer, você deve estar com fome.

Sim, estou com um pouco de fome sim...

Então vai se deitar, que já eu levo alguma coisa pra você comer. **(Lenhador: Diz mais uma vez, pra garantir que todo mundo leu.) **

O maior vai se deitar como o loiro havia pedido, Naruto vai pra cozinha e começa a cozinhar umas verduras e fritar alguns pedaços de bife, e refogar o arroz. **(Lobo Mau: Naruto, o ninja que sobrevive à base de Ramen, é um mestre-cuca? Oh, Gosh!) **

Passado uma meia hora ele chega ao quarto, o moreno está cochilando, o loiro dá um beijo de leve nos lábios do maior. **(Caçador: Até quando vamos ter que ler a rotina de um casal de mongóis?) (Lobo Mau: Que coisa mais imbecil! Daqui a pouco os dois estão fazendo compras, tomando sorvete, brincando no parque de diversões... BP) (Lenhador: Não dá idéia, Lobo, não dá idéia!) **

Sasuke acorda e depara com o rosto de Naruto bem próximo do seu rosto, ele sorri e diz: **(Lenhador: "...meu bafo tá gostoso? raarr")**  
Adorei a maneira como você me acordou... **(Caçador: Sasuke não está nada OOC nessa fic, né?) (Lobo Mau: Já sei, é a Hinata usando henge! 8D) **

Que bom , já tá pronta a comida, você quer comer aqui na cama, ou você vai pra mesa?

Eu vou ter que sentar de qualquer jeito né?

Vai, se não você engasga, e eu não quero você passando mal. **(Lenhador: Antes uma dor na bunda que uma cenoura na boca né... sei...) **

O maior faz uma carinha de triste, o menor olha pra ele e diz:

Você num tá conseguindo sentar ainda né?** (Lobo Mau: Ué, tava dormindo de quatro então?)**

Não... Dói muito ainda... **(Caçador: Não quero nunca ver o estrago que o Kabuto fez!) (Lobo Mau: #Cada vez mais decidido a encontrar Kabuto#) (Lenhador: #Dá um tapa na bunda do Lobo# Apaga o fogo da caçarola! Não vou querer tirar sangue seco da sua buzanfa depois 'u.u) **

Bem, eu já sei um jeito de você comer.  
Como? **(Caçador: Abre a boca, bota a comida dentro dela e mastiga!) (Lobo Mau: Perguntar como se come é a coisa mais absurda do mundo! O.O) (Lenhador: Ia ser legal se ele levasse o hashi e enfiasse no nariz ao invés da boca, ia ser algo do tipo "Ops! Errei a mira!") **

Come em pé, eu te faço companhia! **(Caçador: Oooooooooh! Quanta inteligência para uma pessoa só!) **

Ótima idéia – diz Sasuke sorrindo.

Naruto fica feliz ao ver que o seu amado está sorrindo.** (Lobo Mau: ...) (Lenhador: É agora que o Barney entra e dá um abraço em todo mundo?)**

Os dois vão para a cozinha, chegando lá o moreno diz:

Que cheiro ótimo! **(Caçador: Sentiu? É meu novo perfume francês!) **

Sirva-se então.

O moreno começa a se servir e logo em seguida o loiro serve para si.

Eles comem tranquilamente, conversando sobre o tempo que haviam passado longe um do outro, comentando sobre o que havia mudado, quando perceberam já haviam terminado de comer. **(Lobo Mau: Imagino a cena: as moças fofocando alegremente sobre a última rehab da Tsunade e de repente uma delas diz 'Oh! Nós já acabamos de almoçar?! Menéna, nem tinha notado!') **

Dá seu prato aqui Sasu-kun que eu vou lavar a louça. **(Lobo Mau: #Morrendo de tédio, arrasta o Lenhador e o Caçador para o quarto. Meia hora depois voltam desgrenhados e sorrindo#)**  
Sasuke entrega o prato para Naruto e ele começa a lavar toda a louça suja, o loiro joga espuma no moreno, o maior começa a rir, e a jogar água no menor, eles ficam nessa brincadeira durante um tempo, eles vão se aproximando cada vez mais com a brincadeira e num impulso, Sasuke beija os lábios de Naruto, colocando a língua, num pedido mudo de deixá-lo explorar a boca do menor, o loiro abre um pouco a boca, deixando a língua do maior entrar e começam uma dança com as suas línguas. **(Caçador: Eles se beijam e começa a tocar a nona sinfonia de Beethoven!) (Lobo Mau: #Imagina as línguas dançando a dança do maxixe e morre# Uau, dez vírgulas!) (Lenhador: Em compensação, só um ponto final) **

Eles só se separam quando precisam de ar, pois já não sabiam a quanto tempo estavam se beijando.

Eles se olham e Naruto diz apavorado: **(Caçador: "estamos perdendo a novela!") (Lobo Mau: "A bolsa estourou! Vai nascer!") (Lenhador: "A gente não escovou os dentes e você acabou de cuspir um pedação de cebola na minha boca!") **

Desculpe Sasu-kun.

Pelo que Naru-chan?

Por esse beijo...  
Foi eu quem te beijei Naru-chan, eu queria isso a muito tempo.

O loiro olha pro moreno sorrindo com aquele olhar infantil, que só ele conseguia manter.

Passado alguns dias, Sasuke já está bem melhor, e Naruto se sente super bem com a companhia do outro. **(Caçador: E já devem estar fornicando há tempos também.) **

Os dois estão jogando videogame quando o telefone toca. **(Caçador: Vem cá... Sasuke se aposentou depois do estupro? Naruto abandonou o sonho de ser Hokage?) (Lobo Mau: Estou começando a achar que Kabuto não rompeu o hímen, e sim o cérebro de Sasuke, que devia estar na perseguida) **

Pode deixar que eu atendo Sasu-kun

Tudo bem Naru-chan

Naruto se levanta para atender ao telefone e volta sorrindo, o moreno curioso pergunta:

Quem era Naru-chan? **(Lenhador: Naru-chan era um menino pervertido, safado e sapeca que adorava comer Uchihas...) **

Era o Lee, chamando a nós dois para irmos lá na casa dele comer uma pizza, ele disse que o Gaara também tá lá. **(Caçador: Assumiram o romance?) (Lobo Mau: Abriram a Gaiola das Loucas!) (Lenhador: Lobo Mau andou lendo as fanfics da Peeh? 8D) **

Que horas que é pra gente ir?

Agora, você topa?

Claro, vou só trocar de roupa, e você também deveria trocar, ou vai pra casa do Lee de pijama? **(Caçador: Pelo andar da carruagem eu nem estranharia se ele fosse nu pra lá!) (Lobo Mau: Nem eu, pensei que eles já fossem pelados e a postos, se é que me entendem) (Lenhador: Certamente eles já entram de ré na casa!) **

Ah sim, vamos nos trocar então.

Os já devidamente vestidos, **(Caçador: Quê?) (Lobo Mau: Hã?)** saem em direção a casa de Lee, caminham uns 10 minutos e logo estão na porta da casa dele, Sasuke bate na porta, e quem atende é o Gaara.

Oi Gaara – dizem Naruto e Sasuke

Cadê o Lee? – pergunta Naruto **(Caçador: "Oi Gaara, sai da frente que quero comer o Lee!") (Lobo Mau: Educação mandou lembranças! Antes de comer o Lee ao menos deseje 'Boa-noite' aos outros! Mas também, aquele sobrancelhudo é um tesudo! Aqueles músculos e aquelas sobrancelhas, ah! Se fosse eu passava a vara e... #É amordaçado pelo Esquadrão das Fábulas#) (Lenhador: Eu também! E ficava até o sol raiar no maior entra e sai do mundo no corpo daquele gostoso, só de pensar o meu p... # Esquadrão das Fábulas amarra Lenhador ao lado do Lobo Mau #) **

Oi! Está lá dentro fazendo a pizza, entrem meninos. **(Lobo Mau: Legal, Lee também é um chef! Agora Naruto e ele irão trocar receitas) **

Eles entram junto com o ruivo, e se sentam no sofá esperando Lee.

Lee chega e diz: **(Caçador: "Tirem suas roupas e acordem seus amiguinhos, por que a festa vai começar!") (Lobo Mau: "Cadê o Naruto? Ele ficou de me comer hoje!") **

Meninos, que tal um joguinho?

De que tipo? – pergunta o loiro

Verdade ou Desafio, topam? **(Caçador: Xiiiii... Lá vem besteira!) (Lobo Mau: É estatisticamente comprovado: Sempre que surge Verdade ou Desafio e derivados em uma fic a coisa descamba pra merda total. O índice de acerto é de 100) **

Os três garotos se entreolham e dizem: **(Caçador: "Suruba?") **

Hai

O mais velho**(Lobo Mau: Que seria... ?)** vai na cozinha buscar uma garrafa e diz: **(Caçador: "Vou encher a cara antes de encarar os três dragões!") (Lobo Mau: "Quem quer descer na boquinha da garrafa?") **

Então vamos começar.

Eles se sentaram assim:

Sasuke  
NarutoGaara  
Lee **(Caçador: Meu Deus! Quanta inutilidade numa fic só!) **

Lee gira a garrafa, roda roda roda roda roda, **(Caçador: RODOOOU! Má vai, vai, vai pra lá! Ma-oee Hi-Hi! No duro?) (Lobo Mau: Vira, vira, vira, vira, vira, vira, vira, vira, vira, virou! \o\) (Lenhador: E o Bambu?)** para no Naruto.  
Verdade ou Desafio?

Desafio

Dá um beijo de língua no Sasuke. **(Caçador: Estou com vergonha de ripar isso! HUHUAHUAA) (Lobo Mau: #Pensando seriamente em retornar as Ilhas Fiji#) (Lenhador: MELDELZ!) **

O loiro se levanta e vai em direção ao maior sorrindo, ele se aproxima da boca do moreno, brinca um pouco com a língua nos lábios do outro, e logo começa a beijá-lo, os outros dois ficaram espantados com a naturalidade com que os dois começaram a se beijar. **(Caçador: Não sei por que o espanto! Vocês vivem decolando espermas e não parecem se espantar!) (Lobo Mau: É que em um Trash acontecimentos normais são espantosos) **

Gaara separa os dois e diz: **(Caçador: Ah! Seu estraga prazeres!) (Lobo Mau: "Sai fora que esse bofe é meu!") **

Tá bom já, vamos voltar para a brincadeira.

O ruivo gira a garrafa, roda roda roda roda roda, **(Caçador: Estou ficando tonto...) (Lobo Mau: #Vomita bílis#) **para no Sasuke.

Verdade ou Desafio?

Desafio

Tire uma peça de roupa.

O moreno tira a camiseta, deixando a mostra seu tórax sarado. **(Caçador: Ai ferrou! Só falta ele gritar 'VIVA O FOGO DA JUVENTUDE! ') (Lobo Mau: Caralho, que gostoso! Tira mais! Tira mais! Tira mais! \0/) (#Esquadrão amarra e amordaça Lobo Mau#) (Lenhador prefere ficar calado) **

Sasuke gira a garrafa roda roda roda roda roda, para no Lee

Verdade ou desafio?

Verdade

É verdade que você ama o Gaara?

Hai **(Caçador: Gente! Que cena ridícula! Quatro shinobis fazendo uma brincadeira tosca e falando merda!) (Lobo Mau: Desperdiçou uma pergunta!) **

Lee gira a garrafa novamente roda roda roda roda, para no Gaara

Verdade ou desafio?

Desafio

Fique só de cueca. **(#Caçador puxa Lenhador pro canto e se assanha todo#) (#Caçador e Lenhador soltam Lobo Mau e vão novamente para o quarto#) **

O ruivo dá uma olhada mortal em direção ao maior, enquanto começa a tirar toda sua roupa, deixando todo seu corpo a mostra. **(Lobo Mau: Gaara está com vergonha de exibir seu pênis quilométrico? O Gaara que estava com medo do pênis do Lee e que acabou de dizer na cara dura que o ama? #Dorme#) **  
O ruivo gira a garrafa de novo que desta vez para em Naruto, que pede desafio, e é obrigado a ficar só de cueca também. **(Caçador: O próximo passo é dar a bunda? # Tirando as calças#) (Lobo Mau: #Desperta subitamente e abre o zíper da calça# Opa, gostei dessa parte!) (Lenhador # Sente duas coisas lhe cutucando e dá risadinha sacana #) **

O mesmo desafio vai se repitindo até que os 4 estejam somente de cueca. **(Caçador: Êta criatividade!) **

Eles continuam a brincar, a garrafa para em Sasuke, que pede desafio novamente, quem perguntava era o Lee.

Eu te desafio, a chupar o membro do Naruto-kun **(Caçador: "Eu o desafio a tomar posse do membro rijo de seu companheiro, introduzi-lo à sua boca e realizar uma sucção ritmada") (Lenhador: Qual o problema com a palavra PÊNIS?!) **

Como queira!  
O moreno se levanta indo em direção ao loirinho, da um selinho nele, e vai dando beijos e lambidas a medida que desce pelo corpo do garoto, ele tira a cueca de Naruto com o dente e começa a chupa-lo lentamente, o menor solta uns gemidos baixinhos, e começa a aumentar o ritmo até que uma mão puxa seu rosto para trás dizendo: **(Caçador: "VAMOS PARAR COM A PUTARIA?!") (Lobo Mau:"Já disse que você é meu bofe!") **

Eu disse que era pra chupar ele, não pra fazer ele gozar. **(Caçador: Gaara, seu chato!) (Lobo Mau: Exatamente o que o Gaara faria) (Lenhador: Inconcebível, essa cena!) **

O loirinho fica com uma carinha tristonha, mais logo se conforma.

Eles giram a garrafa de novo, para no Gaara, e é a vez do Naruto perguntar, o ruivo pede desafio e Naruto diz:

Eu te desafio a meter no Lee **(Caçador: Meter o que minha filha? Uma agulha? Um cabo de vassoura? Um supositório?) (Lobo Mau: Meter a porrada? Um pepino? Um consolo?) (Lenhador: A cabaça! \ºOº/)**  
O ruivo olha desesperado para o maior, esperando alguma reação negativa, mais ele tem um sorriso no rosto. **(Lobo Mau: Esqueceu-se de que o Lee é um ninfomaníaco que adora comer/ser comido na frente dos outros?) **

Naruto... Eu não sei fazer isso... **(Caçador: Ai, Gaara! Não me decepcione! É assim ó: # Dá uma encoxada no Lobo Mau pra demonstrar #) (Lobo Mau: #Dá uma reboladinha e solta um uivo#) (Lenhador: Gaara tem uma pica gigantesca! Nem pra dá uma treinada na própria bunda?)**  
Ah Gaara, vai dizer que você e o Lee nunca fizeram nada.  
Já fizemos sim, mais sempre é ele que comanda a situação. **(Caçador: Pra quem tinha vergonha de assumir um namorico...) (Lobo Mau: E o que o Gaara faz com sua pica de metros de extensão? Não, eu prefiro não saber)**  
Essa é a hora disso mudar, estamos esperando Gaara.

Gaara foi se aproximando de Lee, e o deixou de quatro, cuspiu no seu ânus, e em seu pênis, e logo foi introduzindo aos pouquinhos, o moreno tinha uma expressão de dor no rosto, que aos poucos ia se tornando expressão de prazer. **(Caçador: Isso é doentio!) (Lobo Mau: Viram?) (Lenhador # Propõe ao Esquadrão um jogo de Verdade ou Desafio #) **

O moreno gemia cada vez mais alto e quando os dois estavam prestes a gozar Naruto disse puxando o ruivo para trás: **(Caçador: Mas era um ménage? Eles iam gozar o Naruto? O que esse loiro pervo estava fazendo ali no meio? O.O) (Lobo Mau: Já não basta o Naruto gozando pelo semblante, agora temos Gaara gozando Narutos!) (Lenhador # imagina vários Narutos saindo da pica portentosa do Gaara #) **

Pode parar já Gaara, eu disse pra você meter nele, e não pra faze-lo gozar. **(Lobo Mau: #Procura o acento circunflexo que desapareceu misteriosamente#) (Lenhador: Deve ter ido Lee adentro!)**

Depois de um tempo calado Sasuke finalmente se manifestou:

Gente, isso aqui tá bem parado, essa brincadeira é coisa de criança, vamos fazer alguma coisa que preste. **(Caçador: Parado? Brincadeira de criança? Sasuke! Que tipo de brincadeira você tinha com o Itachi? O.O) (Lobo Mau: Claro, sair chupando o membro alheio e fornicando na frente dos outros é uma coisa super banal! A gente faz isso todo dia, não é, rapazes?) (Lenhador: Suuper normal!) **

O que você propõe Sasu-kun?

Bem, já que nós todos estamos aqui, e já aprontamos de tudo, vamos fazer uma orgia, vai ser legal, o que acham? **(Caçador: WTF! Fujam para as colinas, pessoal, por que a casa vai cair!) (Lobo Mau: Eles vão fazer o Trenzinho da Alegria?) (Lenhador: Ah pára de sacanagem Sasuke, seu brincalhão!) **

Os outros três se encaram e disseram: **(Caçador: "FERROU! O SASUKE PIROU!") (Lobo Mau: Interna!) (Lenhador: "Essa beeba ta querendo passar AIDS pra gente!") **

Hai!!!

Bem, então vamos começar, Naruto fica de quatro pra mim.**(Caçador: "...Gaara, deita assim de bruços... não, assim não! Assim, isso.. agora Lee fica de joelhos. Não garoto! Eu disse de joelhos! CARALHO TU É BURRO? DE JOELHOS PORRA! Na minha frente não seu bocó, atrás do Lee! Cacete! Eu tenho que ensinar tudo nessa birosca?!") (Lobo Mau: Eu li direito? O Sasuke está querendo PLANEJAR as posições de uma orgia? Pataqueoparéu!) (Lenhador: "Vamos lá galera, só gozem quando eu mandar!") **

O loirinho bem comportado, logo ficou de quatro, mostrando o anelzinho rosado pro maior. **(Caçador: Comprou numa liquidação?) (Lobo Mau: #Com ânsias de vômito#) (Lenhador: Comprei um desses na estalagem do Pônei Saltitante outro dia) **

O moreno já estava se posicionando atrás do loiro quando viu que este estava tremendo. **(Lobo Mau: OMG, ataque epiléptico!) (Lenhador: Parkinson!) **

Que foi Naru-chan?

Eu sou virgem... **(Caçador: Uma orgia Gay é um ótimo lugar para perder a virgindade, né?) (Lenhador: Ero-senin não compareceu nos treinamentos, Naruto?) **

O maior que não esperava uma confissão** (Lobo Mau: Ninguém esperava uma confissão dessas, todo mundo tava achando que você já o havia comido nos últimos dias)** daquelas disse:

Você tá com medo?  
Um pouco, você vai com cuidado?

Claro minha raposinha. **(Caçador: UM BRINDE À RAPUNZEL QUE ADIVINHOU TAL APELIDO!) (Lobo Mau: #Bebe uma dose de Vodka pra tentar esquecer a merda que está lendo. Sem sucesso. #) (Lenhador: Caçador meu filho, você deve ser o único que consegue brindar numa hora dessas!) **

Lee?  
Hai Sasuke-san

Você tem lubrificante ai?

Tenho sim, toma. **(Caçador: Já tava na mão, ou ele guarda no bolso para eventuais bimbadas?) (Lobo Mau: Aquele pote sinistro? Devia estar na bunda) **

Lee joga o lubrificante pro Sasuke que abre, e começa a passar por toda a extensão do seu membro e no ânus do Naruto. **(Lenhador: Momento Narração de Futebol!)**  
Ai que coisinha gelada – diz o loirinho sorrindo. **(Caçador: Alguém acode o Kishimoto aqui, por que o tadénho ta passando mal!) (Lobo Mau: Que nada! Se esqueceu que ele freqüenta prostíbulos de travestis?) **

É pra num te machucar Naru-chan **(Lenhador: Momento Chapeuzinho Vermelho, da Fic... QUE BRAÇOS GRANDES VOCÊ TEM! QUE BOCA GRANDE VOCÊ TEM! QUE PICA GRAAAAANDE VOCÊ TEM!) **

Após fazer isso ele se posiciona atrás do menor novamente, ele começa a introduzir a cabeça do seu pênis no Naruto, que sente uma dor bem forte logo de começo.  
O maior vai colocando tudo lentamente, pra ter certeza que o loirinho vai gostar, passado algum tempo ele já introduziu tudo, e já tá fazendo vai e vem, Naruto que já havia parado de sentir dor algum tempo, agora geme cada vez mais de prazer. **(Caçador: Suspeitei desde o princípio!)**  
Lee está metendo no Gaara também, enquanto o ruivo masturba Naruto, todos gemem com o prazer intenso. **(Caçador: # Tentando imaginar a posição surreal #) (Lobo Mau: #Procura no Kama Sutra, mas se lembra que é um Trash, que viola as leis anatômicas e físicas e desiste#)**  
Sasu-kun eu vou gozar

Eu também Naru-chan

Gaara-san eu to quase também

Gaara não diz nada, apenas joga sua cabeça pra trás gozando violentamente no rosto do Naruto, que gozou logo em seguida. **(Caçador: Gaara é style! Nem quer saber de avisar! Já vai logo dando banho de Porra Infinita no Naruto!)**  
Sasuke vendo sua raposinha gozar, gozou dentro dele.  
E o Lee vendo aquela porra toda, gozou igual um logo dentro do Gaara. **(Caçador: Que visão horrenda meu povo! Nunca me apresentem a um "LOGO") (Lobo Mau: Gaara goza na cara de Naruto, que também goza. Depois Sasuke, ao ver Naruto gozar, também goza. E por fim Lee, vendo todo mundo gozar, goza litros, inundando a casa de Porra Infinita. Não é mágico? 8D)(Lenhador vendo aquela porra toda, começa a dar machadadas no ar e acabar acertando Pinóquio que ia passando por ali, por sorte só acerta o Nariz e o garoto de madeira o agradece animadamente) **

Os quatro caíram exaustos sem força nem pra falar, e logo adormeceram. **(Caçador: É por que eles tomam Dramin antes de participar nessas fics trashs, sabe? Pra evitar vomitarem no meio, mas dá um sono da porra! Hã? Hã?) (Lobo Mau: Que porra de orgia é essa? Gaara comeu o Naruto? Sasuke deu pro Lee? Deve ser a orgia da Misurilândia: Um casal transa na frente do outro e só) (Lenhador: Que pardieiro pobre!) **

**(Lobo Mau: Não acredito que voltei pra isso! Realmente, só pelo salário e pelas noites ardentes de sexo... u.u) **

**(Caçador sai pisando com cuidado para não escorregar em alguma poça de porra) **

**(Lenhador: Sugiro que voltemos os três para a floresta, agora.) **

_Moma, queridénha! Não tenha medo, o tio Lobo Mau cuida de você! Esperamos que as maninhas da Misuri-chan não sejam tão assustadoras (mas já vimos que são), então relaxa querida, a ANBUnda não te deixará sem proteção! _

_Romanisama, chega mais truta, se liga na parada que nóis tem pra mostrar, tá ligada? Fica sussa que o bagulho ta chegando aí pros mano fmz ficar tranks, blz? É nóis na fita, vida loka! _

_Mari Sushi, quem precisa de nomes? O Mistério é tão sensual! Hohoho! Se a Misuri vai ou não deletar do Nyah, não sabemos. Mas temos certeza de que todos queremos deletar isso de nossas memórias inocentes! E os fãs dessas coisas... geralmente são um bando de sem critérios mesmo! u.u Sim, revezamos para responder às reviews. _

_Mari-baka, Você perguntou "Como fazo para entrar na ANBUnda?" Querida.. O.O não FAZA nada... Mas, para entrar 'voze dem gue vazer o désde do zová gom os garodos, ogay? Beijosmeliga'. Zoação à parte, você precisa nos adicionar no msn, nos convencer de que É CAPAZ de ripar algo e, se tiver um mínimo de juízo, negar até a morte caso alguém lhe pergunte se você é da ANBUnda... ou não né? Está mais empolgada que Sem-Terra em dia de invasão! _

_FeH e LaH, Duas Bipolares Em Ação, V.1! Primeiro chegam dizendo que riram horrores da desgraça da sua Senpai, agora vocês vem aqui reclamando? Queridénhas, de que lado vocês estão? _

_Hanna Yin-Yang, você pulou nossa ripagem? Ousou fazer isso conosco? Sabe o quando sofremos para ripar aquele trecho estrambótico? # Caçador entra em estado catatônico e Lenhador o leva para uma curandeira # Bem... é assustador sim, mas como dissemos capítulo passado, Misuri-chan consegue piorar a cada nova postagem né? XD _

_Shiroi Bakemono, Peter Pan está dando uns pegas nos Meninos Perdidos, ainda não sabemos se ele pretende se juntar a nós. E Branca está emocionada ao saber que tem uma fã, tanto que cortou um metro do cabelo da Rapunzel – que até agora não quer soltar o pescoço da coitada – ela manda beijos. _

_Suzana AKL, a fic da Misuri foi pro beleléu, mas a ripagem ainda está aqui! (6) E sabe, você terá de sobreviver até o 6º e último capítulo dessa birosca! _

_Até logo, queridos! _


End file.
